User blog:NewMU/Earth-1000 - The Batman
It is time now for me to take a break from Marvel related things for now, and time to focus on the Caped Crusader himself. The Plans... Gotham I plan on making Gotham a very gritty place, like it is already, although maybe a bit grittier. I also want Gotham to have a gothic feel to it as well, kind of like how the city was in the two Tim Burton films. After all, the place is called 'GOTH'am. The Batman himself I also plan on giving Bruce Wayne a bit more reasons why he would become Batman. At times, it felt like he only truly became Batman because his parents died, and that because of it, he did not want any other child experiencing the same tragedy that he did. While his parent's deaths is the main reason why he has become Batman, it should not be or feel like the only reason. In Earth-1000, after the deaths of his parents, Bruce does not instantly swear to eradicate crime around the world, but slowly sees more death, more chaos, and more of his loved ones being hurt in some way by crime that he was not able to see as a child because of his rich parents shielding him from the harsh reality. Eventually, when he's 18, he will see something sickening that would instantly make him want to take down the criminal scum of Gotham. Him travelling the world will be like Batman Begins. He'll meet Henri Ducard/Ra's al Ghul for example...... Bruce Wayne's personality will remain similar to his usual comic book self except for some changes. He's still that tortured soul disguised as an asshole playboy billionaire, but he's a bit more laid back than normal Bruce. This Bruce would take nights off more often, sometimes because of tiredness, other times because of there being little to no crime going on, or maybe a combination of both, since he feels that if he goes out every night, he will eventually become weaker. However he takes no more than two to three nights off, since he feels that if he does take too much time off, Gotham might worsen when it comes to crime, and The Batman may not be there when needed the most. That is not to say that he would never go out at night if he's tired all the time; sometimes, he has to, let's say, stop The Joker from releasing a laughing gas bomb throughout the entire city, and even if he's extremely tired, he knows that The Joker must be stopped. He also seems to be gruff and strict on the outside, but on the inside, he is a trusting and caring individual. This Bruce, while sometimes impatient, does give people chances, and does recognize when someone makes a mistake, since he knows that nobody's perfect, not even himself. He does have a sense of humour too. Every once in a while, he can make a joke or two, although he is still nowhere near as light-hearted as, say, Dick Grayson. This Batman on his best mood would make a couple of jokes and wise insults to catch his opponents off guard, and sometimes, only sometimes, he does make his puns sound like they come off someone like Arnold Schwarzenegger. For example, if he would face Bane, and Batman is in as close to a good mood as he can be, he would say something like "you do know that venom is kind of like steroids. It makes you a bit bigger, but also a bit dumber.", while maybe pulling a smug expression. However, he does retain his seriousness, and he does retain his anger issues. He is still the Dark Knight. He is still that badass ninja detective that we all know and love. Just that he's a bit more human, that's all. So, that is all for now. The next time I would talk about the world of The Batman of Earth-1000, I'll be talking about some of his greatest allies, and his deadliest foes. See y'all later folks... Category:Blog posts